Tatuajes
by Dany-kunn
Summary: Sonic se enojó con Shadow, cosas malas le sucederán al erizo. Homosexualidad, yaoi lemon, sonadow extreme, rp. disfruten


AA T ¶

ADVERTENCIA: Este one-shot es para mayores de 20 años, se le prohíbe leer si eres de mente sana, anti-sonadow, anti-yaoi u homo-fóbico. DarkSonicXShadow, RP, idealogical sensitive, etc. Yo les advertí, aquí les vvvvvvaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Tatuajes

Para ustedes un tatuaje solo es un símbolo o algún dibujo sin sentido que se hacen en su piel, solo una marca, una decoración, pero….acaso hay más significados de la palabra tatuaje?...si, si lo hay, puede que no lleve el mismo nombre pero es exactamente igual. Una marca es algo que tú mismo te has buscado, es algo incomparable donde sufres una infinidad de dolor, puede que no te arrepientas por ello o puede que sí. Claro, después de un tiempo el dolor se va pero aquella marca queda en ti para siempre, es algo que puedes ocultar pero nunca quitar…

Un erizo azul completamente oscuro, entraba a un cuarto con algo en su brazo izquierdo, quien gritaba y chillaba como si su fin estuviera próximo.

-YA BASTA SONIC, TU NI TIENES DERECHO A ESTO!!!-

Si, a veces nosotros mismos nos buscamos tener una marca pero a veces los buscan los otros en ti…cosas que pasan en la vida. El amor es así, en principio estas dispuesto a estar marcado por el amor, que muestras que estas inconfundiblemente enamorado de aquella persona y te atreves a juntarte a la marca del amor pero no todo es fácil, varias veces terminas con el dolor de ser rechazado, el insoportable dolor y la marca de un horrible rechazo por la que tu amor provocó.

DarkSonic tira al erizo oscuro brutalmente a la cama y se le monta encima-sierra tus labios Shadow!!! Tú mismo fuiste quien me hizo esto, tú siempre quisiste que algo entre nosotros dos pasase pero nunca quisiste dar el primer paso para poder hacerte del rogar-

Si, también existe la marca de una horrible violación…pero de todos modos hay veces que nosotros mismos nos lo buscamos. Shadow en verdad deseaba esto, le gustaba que al fin no sea el peor de todos, que lo sea otro y ese otro era la parte más oscura de Sonic, la que él mismo hizo sacar de su corazón a través de seducciones y luego horribles rechazos. Mentiría si digiera que él no estaba enamorado, oculta el tatuaje del enamoramiento por ser un idiota difícil, aunque a Sonic no le hacía falta averiguar si era verdad, el ya lo sabía de antaño, solo esperaba un poco más y así de paso le daba un tiempo para que Shadow lograra lidiar con su corazón pero lo enfureció mucho que todo el tiempo lo rechazara, sabiendo cuanto lo amaba.

Shadow le pegó una fuerte patada en la cara a DarkSonic, a quien no le importó mucho-otra vez haciéndote el difícil Shadow?-el erizo negro azulado tomó las caderas de Shadow para recostarlo boca abajo sobre sus rodillas. Con su codo derecho hizo presión en la espalda del erizo negro y con la mano del mismo lado tomó fuertemente de tu rabito para levantarlo-habrá que castigarte-dijo muy gracioso y malicioso comenzando a nalguear a Shadow de una fuerte manera.

-AAAAAAAAHHH…detente, me duele erizo idiota!!!-gritaba entrecortadamente a causa de las nalgueadas.

-ha ha ha, esa no es forma de contestar-dijo nalgueando a Shadow con más fuerza. Sus nalgas ya estaban completamente rojas de tantos golpes.

-ya basta, detente, no lo hagas más!!!-gritaba agarrándose de la almohada y presionándola.

Sonic sonrió maliciosamente, tomó de nuevo a Shadow para volverlo a aventar a la cama, el erizo negro dio un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir la sabanas rozarle sus ahora colorados muslos. Sin previo aviso, Sonic se le aventó para darle un salvaje beso en la boca, su lengua exploraba cada parte de la tibia cavidad de Shadow, en un momento comenzó a morder sus labios de tal fuerza que hizo que estos desangraran. Cuando ya no le quedaba aire, por fin se soltó lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción-hoo, Shadow…tus labios saben tan bien y son tan carnosos, me encanta-

-VETE AL INFIERNO SONIC!!!-le gritó furioso con su boca manchada de su propia sangre

-ya callate mal educado!!!-le gritó tomándolo de los brazos para aventarlo contra una pared y encerrarlo con su cuerpo. Sonic bajó sus manos hasta las piernas de Shadow para luego alzarlas y enredarlas en sus caderas.

-no!!!...bájame, no me toques-gritaba tratando de empujarlo pero era difícil, DarkSonic es muy poderoso y el miedo y desesperación de Shadow no ayudaba.

Sonic se arrinconó más en Shadow y comenzó a lamerle el cuello, como se lo esperaba el erizo negro lanzó un pequeño gemido ante aquella acción-lo ves? Te encanta…te encanta que tu ser amado te arrincone en las paredes del miedo, de sentirte minúsculo, dominado, te excita que se yo quien te tome, que te lleve hasta el extremo placer-le dijo lamiendo su mejilla. Shadow solo ponía cara de asco y de miedo, otra vez se estaba haciendo del rogar, nada más que eso, lejos del verdadero terror que cualquier otro tendría.

-…-Shadow no quiso decir nada, tal vez sea porque Sonic ha descubierto lo que en realidad quería. Cerró los ojos por un momento para luego sentir como Sonic se le encajaba fuertemente dentro suyo-HHHHHHAAAAAAAA-gritó tirando la cabeza para atrás-que haces? Saca eso de mí, me lastimas-dijo empujando con más fuerza el oscuro pecho de Sonic. Aquel dolor le resentía por todo el cuerpo, oía las pequeñas gotas espesas de su sangre caer al suelo y veía varias líneas de sangre recorrer las oscuras piernas de Sonic. Shadow abrazó al erizo negro azulado fuertemente-Sonic, lo admito, te amo, intenté seducirte para saber como se siente ver hasta donde pueden llegar para obtener tu amor, desde hace tiempo desee esto pero ahora me arrepiento, por favor, sal de mí-le rogaba el erizo negro.

Sonic respondió con una fuerte envestida al cuerpo de Shadow, quien gritó fuertemente y comenzaba a largar lágrimas de sus ojos. El erizo negro azulado comenzaba a hacer un fuerte y rápido vaivén, haciendo que la entrada de Shadow provocara más dolor en su cuerpo. La aurora oscura de Sonic crecía prominentemente, acariciando el cuerpo de Shadow, cual humo de las calientes llamas de la lujuria y la pasión, el erizo sombrío no quería cerrar sus ojos para presenciar el espectáculo de la frágil figura que sentía que se desplomaba, sus mejillas rojas y mojadas, las lágrimas y saliva atrapadas en el suave mechón de su pelo blanquecino, su cuerpo brillante por el imparable sudor, era toda una escultura, la más bella criatura que ha conocido jamás, mataría a cualquiera quien se atreviera a acercarse a él con fines lujuriosos, lo quería solo para él.

Shadow rescargó su mentón en el hombro derecho del erizo negro azulado, lanzando interminables gemidos que no querían cesar, comenzaba a sentir espasmos por todo su cuerpo por la forma incomoda en la que estaba y por las estimulaciones que recibía. Jamás se habría imaginado que Sonic algún día lograría cumplir su cometido, Shadow no sabía nada sobre la oscura pare de él y por ser un tonto confiado jugó con el corazón de Sonic hasta dejarlo adolorido de tanto ser rechazado por alguien que lo amaba.

Sentía una vorágine de temperaturas en su cuerpo, el duro frío de la pared con la que chocaba en su espalda y el quemante calor del clímax que recibía en su entrada. Ya nada le parecía verse de colores originales, varios puntos de colores se agrandaban y se achicaban frente a sus ojos al son de las fuertes envestidas. Sus piernas se sentían entumecidas y petrificadas en el lugar donde estaban. A cada envestida debía volver a llenar sus pulmones con el aire suficiente para lograr sobrevivir, abría la boca a momentos para respirar.

-aaahhh….aaahhh-

Sonic tomó el pecho de Shadow y volvió a rescargar su cabeza contra la pared-quieto Shadow- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos para luego acercarse y besarlo fuertemente, succionando la sangre de su herida, aún dando incesantes envestidas, cada vez eran mas fuertes y trataba de meterse mas a fondo, cosa que más no se podía. Disfrutaba el interior de Shadow, como sus paredes se abrazaban cada vez más fuerte a su virilidad.

Sonic llegó al orgasmo manchando el corazón de Shadow de tinta negra, este reaccionó de su shock y al sentir ese líquido viscoso y caliente, comenzó a patalear y llorar. El frágil y quemante cuerpo de Shadow ya no toleró tantas estimulaciones, lo que hizo que su dueño tuviera un orgasmo seguido de un estrechamiento de su ano, Sonic sentía como la entrada de Shadow intentaba tragarse su virilidad de lleno a lo que dio un largo suspiro.

-aaaahhh…me encanta como reaccionas Shadow, se siente tan placentero-decía con el erizo negro entre brazos y aún siendo penetrado para que no se le escapase. Sonic, lo volvió a lanzar a la cama y se acercó-eso estuvo genial pero mi turno terminó-dijo para volver a convertirse en el Sonic que conocía, el que amaba…el cariñoso.

Shadow quedó con los ojos bien abiertos-sabias dominarlo hijo de pu…!!!!-

Sonic le tapó la boca con una mano-calla Shadow, otra vez con tu rebeldía? Jaja, creo que tendré que volverte a castigar para que aprendas. Te lo dije Shadow, no soy ningún idiota, se que me amas y hasta que aprendas a amarme y dejar de despreciarme lo seguiré haciendo, se siente muy rico, no me arrepiento de haber perdido mi virginidad contigo-dijo muy feliz. Sonic, ahora se volvió en forma súper-ahora te prometo que si te gustará-dijo poniéndose encima de Shadow, quien estaba verdaderamente aterrorizado.

Más gemidos y gritos se oían en ese cuarto, sonidos de temor pero a la vez de pasión y lujuria. Shadow no es un psicópata, no es que verdaderamente disfrutaba de la violación por ser un loco fuera de sus cabales, el amor lo enloqueció, lo drogó y ahora disfrutaba llevar en todo su cuerpo…las marcas del duro amor de Sonic.

~FIN

Bueno, esto se me ocurrió cuando mi amiga llegó de viajes con un tatuaje, nunca se me habría ocurrido algo así, pero en algunas cosas pienso que es cierto…ustedes digan.

Mi amor, me diste la idea más genial hasta ahora, te merecerías ser como una influencia para las escritoras, te mando mi amor infinito.

Para mi hermosa afrodita, hermana del alma y confidente.

Por siempre amiga tuya, tu mosquetera leal…

Samantha-the-TigerGirl


End file.
